


World for Two

by lauren2381



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauren2381/pseuds/lauren2381
Summary: “Speaking of people knowing things,” Clay started out awkwardly, “Does Jason know you’re here?” If Jason knew that she was in town, there was no way in hell that he would just let her be, there would be parties and dinners and lots of people asking questions that he was pretty sure Emma didn’t want to answer.“Nope, and I want to keep it that way.”
Relationships: Emma Hayes/Clay Spenser
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	World for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chyron_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chyron_girl/gifts).



> Ok  
> So  
> This has definitely been something to stretch myself as a writer. This is a gift for a dear friend of mine as a get well present and she requested a few different things that I have compiled together for this short little AU one shot. AU for both the universe that I've created and for the original content.   
> I hope you all enjoy and let me know your thoughts.

Clay hated nights like this. Nights where every single thing got on his nerves, which were already frayed and abused from one too many missions in a row. Ray’s preach-y voice and Sonny’s usual smile-provoking laughter was making him more on edge. All he wanted was to put his mind right, grab a beer, and sit in silence without anyone pestering him about what was wrong. 

Because he knew what was wrong, but had no fucking idea how to make it right. 

Mission after failed mission was proof enough that things weren’t going the way that they planned and Bravo was paying the price. The new guy that they drafted wasn’t pulling his fair share of the work but his brothers were so blinded by the skills that he ‘supposedly’ had, that they couldn’t recognize that not once did he use those skills. The schmuck never got the chance because they were always saving his ass.

Yet another reason why he couldn’t say a damn word, it would look awfully hypocritical if he was upset that the new guy wasn’t pulling his weight because he needed to be rescued like a damsel in distress. He got himself into more scrapes than anyone and aside from some teasing, it was never mentioned again. How could he make mention that he hadn’t even seen the rookie fire his gun, not to mention how he  _ conveniently _ convinced Ray that he was better suited for escorting the civilians that going after the target that spoke the same language that he claimed to know. 

It frustrated him to no end and all Clay wanted was some time away from the guy. And after as many missions in a row that they completed, they were all guaranteed at least three days off, if not more. Perfect time to get away. 

“Blondie! Come out with us, gonna have a real good time tonight,” Sonny wheedled, trying to get some form of a smile out of him. The Kid, although he wasn’t really the Kid anymore, was quiet and Sonny hated it. 

“Not tonight Son, I’m going to go clear my head. Get out of town for a few days,” Clay responded, grabbing his coat off the peg in his cage. The room around his stopped moving and Clay met Jason’s eyes steadily. He was well within his right to skip town when they were stood down, this was just the first time that he was doing it without one of his brothers there to back him up. 

“Going to the cabin?” Jason questioned lightly, trying to figure out what was bothering him. He knew that Clay and the new guy didn’t get along but this was different. Clay’s shoulders were slumped and the tight rein on his temper was beginning to fray. 

“Yeah, tomorrow,” Clay said, resting his hip against his cage. The cabin was a good idea, one of the many things that Swanny had left for him after his death. It would be the best place to stand down for a day or so, even if it wasn’t his original plan. “I’m going to pack a few things tonight and take it easy, be back before you guys have time to miss me.”

Jason stared at him, trying to figure out if this was something that he needed to address here and now. “Keep your phone on.”

“You got it,” Clay said, waving his phone in the air, sure that he would get no fewer than twenty messages asking how he was ‘doing’. He would answer and hopefully mean what he said and figure out a way to get along with the new guy. 

Or grow a set and talk to Jason, whichever came first. 

* * *

Striding out to his car, Clay thought about his next move Realistically, he didn’t need to pack much. The only clothes he would need were packed in a go bag at the cabin and he could easily pick up some take out on the way there. But it was far too late to drive up the mountain and he didn’t really feel like sitting on his couch staring at the wall. 

_ Guess you’re going out after all,  _ he thought to himself, idling in the parking lot. The whole reason to get away was to take a break from his brothers, so The Bulkhead was out. The only other place he could think of was that God awful country bar that Brian had dragged him to all those years ago when they had been on Green Team together, if that place was even still open. 

_ It’s going to have to do, at least no one will look for me there _ , he thought ruefully to himself. He would get his beer, watch a game, and go home. Tomorrow would be a cabin day and he wouldn’t have to even think about the new guy for a solid forty eight hours. 

How wrong he was. 

* * *

Emma swirled her rum and coke around the glass, trying to think about something other than the mess that she had left behind. Less than a day ago, she was in New York, going back to the apartment she shared with the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with after catching her first break. Instead of finding love and congratulations, she found her boyfriend, now  _ ex _ -boyfriend, with another girl, in their bed. Dropping her book bag on the floor, she grabbed her wallet and her keys and didn’t look back. 

How exactly she ended up sitting in a country bar almost four hundred miles away … Emma didn’t even know the answer to that. But she found herself standing in Grand Central and caught a train and then another and another and suddenly she was standing in front of the house that she didn’t even live in anymore wishing for a person that had been dead for over two years. 

Great. 

So she did what anyone else would do, drove herself to the bar and sat her ass down, hoping that enough rum would be able to take away the sting in her eyes and numb the pain in her chest. The bar was empty so far, a few people sitting on the stools further down and one guy singing at the mic. The tinny bell jangled and Emma looked up, feeling her stomach sink with dread.  _ Could this day get any worse? _ She thought to herself, trying to make herself shrink in her chair. 

If he was here, the rest of them couldn’t be far behind and the last thing she wanted was to explain to her father why she was sitting in a bar far from her dorm room drinking cheap rum while underage. There was no getting out of that conversation and nowhere she could run to for a quick getaway. 

Hopefully he would just not see her and they would pretend she was some other blonde for the night. 

Chancing a glance at the door, Emma accidentally locked eyes with Clay and her brief anonymity was gone, there was absolutely no shot that he wouldn’t recognize her. 

* * *

“Emma?” Clay called from the door, rooted where he stood. She was probably the very last person that Clay ever expected to see sitting at the bar, but there she was. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting a drink, just like you,” she replied, looking over his shoulder. “Where’s the rest of you?”

Clay stopped for a minute and looked at her, obvious tear tracks and swollen eyes combined with several stacked glasses meant this wasn’t exactly a happy occasion. Or you know, the fact that she was supposed to be in New York. “The rest of us?”

“If you’re here, the guys will be too, at the very least Uncle Sonny would come out with you. Where are they?”

“It’s just me for the night, but I think the more important question is what you’re doing here.”

Emma didn’t answer, just stirred her drink with the tiny straw that was essentially useless. She didn’t want to rehash all of the things that had gone wrong, all the mistakes that she had made. All she wanted was to get a drink in peace. “Needed to get away.”

“What a coincidence, so did I. Mind if I sit?” Clay didn’t wait for her to respond, just sat down and waved over the bartender for a beer. In the very few interactions he had with Emma, she was just like her dad. She would speak when she wanted to and it would eventually come out, you just had to be patient enough to listen. 

“Clay,” Emma said, putting her drink down on the table. “What are you doing here?”

“I told you, getting a drink,” he said cooly, taking a swig from his beer. 

‘I meant here, next to me, in this bar.”

“The only place I could think of where the guys wouldn’t think to come get me and I wouldn’t have to look at the new guy’s face for ten seconds,” he responded, not thinking about what he was saying. Emma had been raised with the mentality that the teams were family, if anyone would understand not wanting to be around people for a few days it was her. The life was all that they needed, but sometimes the constant presence was overwhelming and if Clay had to guess, was one of the reasons that she chose to go to school so far away. 

“So no one would think to look for you in a busted up country bar? Uncle Sonny might take offense to that,” Emma snorted, thinking of the endless stream of bad country music that played in his truck. 

“Not when they think I’m home packing to go up to the cabin tomorrow,” he responded quietly, finishing his beer. 

“Solid.”

“What, no lecture on how I shouldn’t be lying to people?”

“Not my place to judge, although you’re not really lying.”

“What?”

“I mean, you’re going to pack tonight and go to the cabin tomorrow. They don’t exactly need to know what you do in between.” Emma said, swiping her hair off of her neck. 

“Speaking of people knowing things,” Clay started out awkwardly, “Does Jason know you’re here?” If Jason knew that she was in town, there was no way in hell that he would just let her be, there would be parties and dinners and lots of people asking questions that he was pretty sure Emma didn’t want to answer. 

“Nope, and I want to keep it that way.”

“Emma, what's going on? Tell it to me straight,” Clay said, looking at her closely. If the tear tracks didn’t betray her, he’d think this was just another saturday night for her, but she was off. The bubbly and sometimes dramatic girl was never this sullen, especially not after three drinks. They weren’t close, not by a long shot, but something in his gut was niggling at him that this was more than just an impulse decision. 

“I doubt you want to listen to my sob story,” Emma laughed sardonically, wishing that she could have another drink. 

“And I don’t think you want to listen to me complain about the new rookie that your dad and Ray are obsessed with,” Clay retorted. “But we’re both here, and you’re obviously upset, so please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

Emma signalled for another drink, before turning her chair to look at Clay. “I just got a new lead, one that will hopefully let me stay in New York and get my degree and my masters so that I can move closer to home and teach.”

“Emma, that’s great!” Clay interrupted, happy that she was doing well. It was one of Jason’s biggest worries when he allowed himself to think about his children and to hear that things were looking up for her was good news.

“Yeah, it is good news and I’m really excited about the project.” For the first time since he sat down, Clay saw a glimmer of a smile cross her face and it was beautiful. 

“Then what happened?”

“I came home to tell Ryan, and found him and someone else in our bed. I didn’t ask questions, I didn’t scream or cry or break things. I grabbed my keys, my phone, and got on a train. Hell, I didn’t even know where I was going until I ended up at the old house. When that got depressing, I came here. Hannah and I used to sneak in here when we were underage, the owner knew the both of us and stopped carding us about a year ago.”

“So you just left?”

“I didn’t want to see him, and he hasn’t exactly been reaching out.”

“And you don’t want anyone to know that you’re home?”

“Why are we going over things that I’ve already said? No, I just want to drink my rum and forget for a little bit. It’s bad enough that I somehow have to make it back to New York by tomorrow night so that I can go to rehearsal,” Emma bit out, signaling for another drink. 

“Where are you going to stay then Emma, you can’t exactly drink at the bar till tomorrow morning,” Clay pointed out, switching to a glass of water. With the rate that Emma was drinking, one of them needed to be semi sober.

That took the wind right out of Emma’s sails. “I… uh… I didn’t get that far. Guess I need to go back to Green Team and learn how to plan those Ops then. I’ll grab a hotel for the night. One shouldn’t be too far away from here.” 

“Just come stay with me, at least for the night,” Clay blurted out. His face flushed red and, refusing to stammer or stutter, he waited for her response. She was a grown woman, she could make up her own mind on whether or not she wanted to stay. 

Emma took a second to think about his request. It wasn’t a bad plan, per se, but it wasn’t the ideal plan. It still meant that at some point she had to stop drinking. “Do you have alcohol in your apartment?” 

While not the question he was expecting her to ask, it meant that she was at least considering it. “I have beer.”

“I’m sold, let me pay and then we can get out of here.” Emma flagged over the bartender before he could blink and then they were on their way. It seemed that the cool night air and lack of alcohol hit Emma quickly, and while she wasn’t exactly happy, it was far better than the sullenness he had encountered before. 

They were silent on the walk up to his apartment and Clay thought for a moment that they were going to be silent the entire time. Clay stood in the kitchen awkwardly and waited for Emma to look at him. “So, you want that beer now?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. I don’t know what I want right now.” Emma looked like she was near tears and a spike of panic filtered into Clay’s chest. He wasn’t the right person to deal with tears, much less girl tears. 

“I think you just need to go to bed, deal with reality tomorrow. The rest of this will still be here and you’ll have rested a little bit.” Clay waited for Emma to agree before plowing on, coming up with the plan as he went along. “I have some stuff you can wear for the night.”

Clay rooted around in his closet and came out with an old button down shirt and some boxers before steering her towards the bathroom. Before long, she came out, hair dripping over the thin fabric of his shirt and settled down on the couch next to him.

Neither of them spoke, but with every sideways glance, Clay felt himself inching closer and closer to her until her head rested on his shoulder. Her breathing started to even out and Clay thought, for just a brief moment, that this was the most comfortable he’d been all day long. “Come on, Em, I’ll get you set up in my room.” Clay said, nudging her awake.

“Just share with me, Clay, it’s fine,” Emma said through a yawn, noting that he didn’t exactly include himself in that statement. “It’s either we share or the both of us are squeezing on that couch, make your choice. 

Clay huffed and followed her into the bedroom, thinking of just how much like Jason she acted when she was focused in on something. While Emma was washing her face, he stripped down to his boxers and awkwardly scrolled through his phone until she was finished, not wanting to assume which side she was going to choose. When they climbed into bed and Clay felt like he could scarcely breathe.

Jason’s daughter was in bed with him and she was acting like it was totally normal. 

It was not, by the way, normal. 

They laid like that for close to a half hour, neither of them dropping off to sleep like they had hoped. 

“Clay,” Emma whispered, rolling over to face him. 

“Yeah Emma?”

“Please Clay, help me forget here, just for the night. I don’t want to, please,” she pleaded with him. It took him a second to figure out what she was asking him. 

“Em… I can’t.”

“Please Clay, I know it’s for the night. I’m not drunk and fully consenting, help me forget.” Emma didn’t wait for him to answer, just closed the space between them, letting her lips press against his. Cocooned in the blankets, Clay felt Emma’s legs tangle with his and he sank into her kiss, putting reality out of his mind for a moment.

Emma wasn’t the only one who wanted to forget for the night. 

Emma broke the kiss briefly to move down his throat, sucking and nipping at his jaw while her hands wandered down to the waistband of Clay’s boxers when his strong hands stopped her from going further. 

“Em, let me make you forget, this is about you,” Clay whispered looking into her eyes while he waited for her to decide. 

Clay started to unbutton the dress shirt from the top down, stopping to suck at her nipples. “You’re beautiful, Emma,” he whispered, looking into the depths of her blue eyes. “What do you like? Tell me what you want here?” he asked, fingers playing with the hem of underwear.

Emma focused on forming words, already overwhelmed with the sensations he was creating with his words and his tongue. “Anything, Clay.”

“What did that asshole refuse to do for you?” 

“Your mouth, please,” Emma cried out, hips pulsing off of the bed. 

Clay grinned rakishly, and ducked his head down and tugged off her underwear with his teeth. Spreading her legs, Clay stroked gently with his finger before circling her clit with his tongue. “I got you babe, just let go,” he mumbled, taking a breath. Her cries of pleasure grew louder until she was silent, gasping as the pleasure coursed through her veins. Clay took his time returning back to the head of the bed.

“You don’t waste time,” Emma laughed, cuddling into his chest to catch her breath. Feeling him hard and heavy against her stomach sent another wave of lust through her bones.

“You wanted to forget, Em. I live to please,” Clay said nuzzling at her neck. Her small hands were creeping down towards his boxers again and this time Clay let her push them off of his hips and settled on his lap. Emma moved back and forth, creating a deliciously slow rhythm that had Clay frustrated and wanting more. 

“You want it like this Em?” Clay whispered into her, pinching her nipple between his finger while he guided himself into her. “Gonna take what you need?”

“Clay,” she moaned, throwing her head back when he finally bottomed out inside of her. “Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, feeling herself climbing higher and higher again. “Please don’t stop.”

“Never Em, almost there,” Clay responded, gripping her hips tightly. Sweat was beading on his forehead and he was so close that he thought that he was going to climb out of his skin if he didn’t finish soon. But he wasn’t going to let go until she did. “Come on, Em, let go again. I’m right here, you’re so gorgeous babe,” Clay said, just running his mouth while his hips picked up speed. 

“Clay, I’m there,” Emma gasped, crumpling forward on his lap. Clay thrust once, twice, then finished calling her name softly. As they both caught their breath, Clay ran his fingers through her hair, trying not to think about the fact that he just had sex with his boss’s daughter.

“Stop thinking,” Emma muttered, rolling off of his lap to cuddle into his side. 

“What?”

“You’re thinking too much, just enjoy it for now,” Emma said, looking into his eyes. “We both know that this is over tomorrow morning, let’s just pretend that it doesn’t have to end right now and that we don’t have to go back to real life, ok?”

Clay nodded, thinking about all of the ways that this could go wrong. “You’re right, I am thinking too much. 

“Don’t focus on it, tomorrow will come whether we want it to or not,” Emma replied, tears welling up in her eyes once more. 

“Then let’s stay in our world for two for just a little longer,” Clay said, drawing her closer in his arms. 

* * *

Emma couldn’t tell which one of them fell asleep first, but the next morning, she was alone in the bed, sheets cool beside her. The clock on the nightstand read eight thirty and she was honestly surprised that she had slept so late. Walking towards the kitchen, Emma found a travel mug of coffee and a note on the kitchen table with a set of keys. 

Emma, 

Next time you need a world for two, let me know

-Clay

As she twirled the key ring between her fingers, Emma couldn’t help but think that maybe the best things came from the most fucked up situations. She scrounged around the kitchen for a moment until she found a pen before scribbling her phone number at the bottom of the note before locking the front door and heading towards downstairs to find a cab to take her back to the train station. 

She had shit to deal with, and it was going to be messy and ugly and likely a shit show, but she was strangely ok with it. There was another world waiting for her, all she had to do was say the word. 


End file.
